Sophie's Choice
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Set after the end of the recent TV version. Captain Smollett has been commissioned by Trelawney's widow to make a new expedition in pursuit of the lost treasure. Will their growing attraction stand in the way of the venture? Rated M for later chapters .
1. Chapter 1

Bit of a new venture for me – hopefully a few people will stumble over and enjoy. :)  
>Set several months after, and based specifically on, the latest TV version of the story, which matters for two important reasons. Firstly, the treasure is thrown overboard by Jim Hawkins and the expedition returns virtually empty-handed, which deviates considerably from the novel as I remember it. Secondly, Captain Smollett is played by the legendary Phil Glenister, who is not only very easy on the eye but buckles his swash rather well and looks good in a pair of breeches.<p>

For the purposes of this story I have assumed that both Squire Trelawney and Smollett would have been married men: I have no idea if this is really the case, call it a bit of dramatic licence necessary for the plot.

Obviously, none of the original characters belong to me, but Sophie is entirely my creation. I hope the good captain is suitably grateful …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sophie's Choice**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Smollett watched the little group as they progressed slowly along the quayside, Dr Livesey standing head and shoulders above the shuffling old man and the slim woman currently gripping his arm tightly. Jim Hawkins trailed a few steps behind the rest, keeping pace with the luggage cart.

Smollett had to admit he was somewhat intrigued. When the doctor had approached him about the possibility of an attempt to retrieve the treasure, his first instinct had been to give it a very wide berth. Two factors had changed his mind. Firstly, that he had been promised a generous share of the proceeds, enough to retire on with any luck. And secondly, that it was being funded by Trelawney's young widow, who wished to accompany them on the voyage, along with her aging father-in-law as chaperone.

Finally, they approached the gangplank, and the doctor escorted Sophie Trelawney onto the ship first, leaving Jim to keep an eye on the old man. A large brimmed hat hid her face, but as they stepped onboard she finally raised her head and he found himself staring into a very attractive pair of deep brown eyes. She held his gaze boldly as Livesey made the introductions.

"Captain Smollett, may I introduce Mrs Trelawney?"

She had a generous mouth and a pretty heart-shaped face, and as he bent over her hand he decided that maybe he was right to have taken this commission after all.

"Your servant, ma'am."

"Thankyou for having us aboard, Captain. I promise we will inconvenience you as little as possible."

Her intelligent dark eyes were assessing him, favourably he hoped.

"No inconvenience at all, Mrs Trelawney, I assure you."

"You are very kind."

They turned to watch as Livesey escorted the old man aboard, and the Captain readied himself for another introduction but she held his arm gently to prevent him.

"He's as deaf as a post, Sir, and almost blind. It would only confuse him, trust me."

He noted with pleasure that her hand remained in place a second or two longer than necessary.

"Would you like a tour of the ship before I escort you to your cabin, ma'am?"

Her eyes lit up, and she took his proffered arm without a moment's hesitation.

"Thankyou, Captain. That would be most interesting …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they finished the tour he had to admit he was really quite taken with her. Not only had she listened attentively to everything he'd said, but she'd clearly understood it all, asking several intelligent questions in return. There was a lot more to her than just a pretty face, it seemed.

He unlocked the door to her cabin and stood aside for her to enter, placing the key on a small table under the window. The space was compact but comfortable, and she professed herself to be more than happy with it as she familiarised herself with the lay out and furnishings. He indicated another exit to one side of the room.

"There is a connecting door with the Captain's cabin but the key will remain on this side of the door, so even if I were in the habit of sleep-walking I can promise you will be completely safe."

She looked up at him from under long lashes.

"I don't doubt it. But what guarantee of safety do you have, Sir?"

Was she really flirting with him? For a second he was non-plussed, and then he recovered his composure.

"Are you in the habit of sleepwalking then, Mrs Trelawney? I must endeavour to put some heavy piece of furniture in front of the door, just in case."

She spotted the glint in his eye and hid a smile as he bowed to her and took his leave.

Afterwards she slipped her shoes off, lay back on the bed and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. Why had the doctor never remarked on how attractive Captain Smollett was? After all, she'd questioned him endlessly about him. He was so tall and commanding, with those arresting blue eyes and that irresistible pout that just made you want to nibble his lower lip. Livesey had made him sound taciturn and morose, at least to start with, although he did admit a very different fellow emerged under duress. She'd been half expecting a grizzled old sea dog and instead she'd found a handsome, charming man in the prime of life. He was bound to be married, though. The best ones always were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Livesey stayed on board for dinner that night even though he wasn't sailing with them the following day, and a very pleasant evening was had by all, Sophie thought, despite her father-in-law's habit of nodding off between courses. It wasn't as though he could hold much of a conversation anyway, not being able to hear or to lip-read, and she realised that there would be ample opportunity to talk to the captain when the three of them dined together each night.

A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine at the thought of spending time in his company, and she glanced towards the connecting door, realising he was sleeping only a few feet away on the other side of it …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Updates on this one will be as and when because I'm fitting it around other fic writing and a heavy workload at the moment!  
>If you enjoyed please let me know – it makes all the effort worthwhile. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to anyone who's reviewed or alerted, it always spurs me on to write more, especially when it's well outside the comfort zone.

I should probably mention at this stage that although I have done some minor research I'm not particularly aiming for historical accuracy, the story's more the thing.

So without further delay …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

When she woke the next morning she could feel the ship rolling beneath her and guessed that they were already well under way. She dressed quickly, eager to go up on deck to get some fresh air and to observe the crew in action. Nothing whatsoever to do with wanting to see the captain again she thought, smiling to herself.

She'd lead a very sheltered life in many ways, married young to a man she couldn't stand and confined to home for the most part, so this whole expedition was a great adventure, and one she was determined to enjoy.

It was a fine breezy day with little fluffy clouds scudding overhead, and she thrilled to the cries of the crew high in the rigging, watching the sails billow majestically as they caught the wind. The captain was standing on the poop deck, resplendent in the familiar gold and blue uniform, his feet planted firmly apart as he barked his orders, and she watched him surreptitiously for while before turning to gaze out over the unbroken expanse of ocean. She felt a moment's trepidation when she realised it would be close on a month and a half before they encountered land again.

"Good morning, Mrs Trelawney. I trust you slept well?"

His eyes were a dazzling blue and the breeze ruffled his hair giving him an attractively mussed appearance: the sheer nearness of him caused her heart to beat faster. She smiled up at him, his height and commanding presence making her feel so delicate and feminine in contrast.

"Very well thank you, Sir. I think life aboard ship may suit me."

"I am glad to hear it. However, you may change your mind when we run into our first storm."

She looked very pretty he thought, her cheeks flushed and her dark eyes glowing with excitement, and he returned her smile warmly before his gaze dropped to her luscious lips. A bolt of desire ran through him and he looked away guiltily. She was a guest aboard his ship and he intended to behave like the perfect gentleman, whatever the temptations. He realised it was going to be a long voyage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie was thinking the same thing later that day, but for very different reasons. She was quite a reader so she'd packed one or two books of her own, and she also had her sewing, but she feared they wouldn't keep her occupied for long. Maybe the captain had a small library she could borrow from: he was clearly an educated man. She would try to remember to ask him over dinner that night. At least she had his company to look forwards to in the evenings, she reminded herself, even if he was likely to be occupied for the most part during the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had to admit she was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food, finishing her main course with a sigh of contentment. She'd mentioned it to him and he'd expressed his satisfaction but warned her the quality and the choice would get less as the voyage progressed and supplies dwindled.

The captain had made several vain attempts to include her father-in-law in the conversation but to very little avail, so had pretty much given up and left him to the ministrations of Jim Hawkins. That was an inspired decision he had to admit, putting Jim in sole charge of the old man for the duration of the voyage. He knew it would take a weight off Sophie, and also give them more opportunity to talk.

She took a sip of her wine and replaced the glass on the table.

"Have you been at sea all your life, Captain Smollett?"

"Man and boy, Ma'am, since I was Jim's age or thereabouts. I am, however, hoping that the proceeds from this voyage may be enough to finally retire on."

She finished a mouthful of dessert and tried to make the question an innocent-sounding one.

"What will you do then, Sir? Find a rose-covered cottage somewhere and live out the rest of your life in domestic bliss with your wife and children?"

He paused for a second, toying with the stem of his wine glass, and she held her breath, her gaze fixed on his long, elegant fingers.

"Sadly, my wife died three years ago of consumption, and my son soon after. I find myself in the same position as you, Mrs Trelawney, facing a somewhat uncertain future, domestically speaking."

She placed her hand briefly over his and a current of electricity ran up his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Captain, I had no idea. You must miss them both very much."

He sighed, silver blue eyes gazing into deep brown.

"Well, time does heal to a certain extent, does it not? You must surely miss your husband also."

She hesitated for a few seconds and looked down at the table, choosing her words carefully.

"You knew him, Sir, so I think I can be completely frank. We didn't marry for love, my father was heavily in debt to him and he bartered me, sold me like some kind of animal. My husband was a selfish, greedy, arrogant man, and I'm not sad that he's gone. And now I've shocked you."

She felt embarrassed under his intense scrutiny, and it was his turn to take her small hand in his. She shivered at the touch of his fingers.

"Actually, I appreciate your honesty, Ma'am. My assessment of him was not too dissimilar, and I confess I expected the wife of such a man to have certain personality traits in common. Happily, I am confident that you are nothing like him, even on such short acquaintance, and I'm sure we will get along exceedingly well."

She felt herself blushing, and he released her hand, pouring them both another glass of wine and raising his in a toast.

"Here's to a successful voyage, Mrs Trelawney."

She lifted hers also.

"And to friendship, Captain Smollett …"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in bed later going over the events of the evening in her head. Not only had he not been shocked by her damning assessment of her husband's character, to her great relief he had concurred. She allowed herself the pleasure of recalling his intense silver gaze and the touch of his fingers, and shivered with suppressed desire. There was a definite spark between them, she'd felt it. And he was a widower. Suddenly this adventure had become about much more than retrieving Flint's treasure …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There is something very inspiring about a certain Mr G in uniform, I'm sure you'll agree. If you're very kind and leave a review, you may even get to see him out of it later. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to anyone who's read, particularly those who've taken the time to comment. Without further delay, the next installment ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

The following night after yet another pleasant dinner he walked her back to her cabin, taking the key from her hand and unlocking the door for her. She cleared her throat and took her courage in both hands.

"It's still early, Captain. I just wondered if maybe you were in the mood for a game of chess? Assuming you have a board, of course."

He blinked at her, taken somewhat by surprise, and looked around before lowering his voice.

"I do indeed possess a board, and that would be a most pleasant end to the evening. I'm not sure it would be seemly for you to be seen entering my cabin without a chaperone, though."

She leaned in and spoke close to his ear.

"Would my reputation be safe if we were to use the connecting door, do you think?"

Her eyes were bright with mischief and his lips twitched with amusement as he whispered to her, his breath warm against her skin.

"I'll see you in my cabin shortly …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were very equally matched, it transpired, but he took the game at the last minute, sitting back with a triumphant smile.

"Check-mate."

She pretended to sulk as he poured them both another glass of port.

"I demand a re-match tomorrow night, Sir."

He inclined his head, silver eyes gleaming in the candlelight.

"Naturally, ma'am. I anticipate many rematches in the next few weeks, it's a long voyage, after all."

"That reminds me, Captain. Have you by any chance got any books I can borrow? I only have two with me, and I'll most likely have finished them in a matter of days."

He indicated a shelf behind him containing several leather-bound volumes.

"A fellow reader, eh? I'm very glad to hear it. Please help yourself. In fact, treat my cabin as your own during the day as I'm rarely here and it will give you more space, particularly when the weather is inclement."

Free run of his cabin? Her heart began to beat faster as she imagined spending her days surrounded by his things. She dreaded the thought of being cooped up inside for long though, even in bad weather.

"May I have your permission to take the air on deck whenever I feel the need, Sir? I promise not to get in the way or interfere with the running of the ship."

"Of course you may, Mrs Trelawney. Just one thing, though."

His eyes dropped to her décolletage, and she was suddenly conscious of the low cut dress she'd worn for his benefit. A little smirk played around his lips.

"It may be a good idea to wear something a little less … ahem … enticing. Forty days is a long time to be at sea, and the crew are all too easily distracted …"

She felt the colour rising in her face, but she met his eyes flirtatiously.

"I have several high necked dresses which will be well suited to the purpose, Sir. I thought I'd save my more … enticing dresses for the evenings only."

Her meaning was clear, and it was all he could do to prevent his jaw dropping at her boldness while a frisson of desire washed over him. She saw his eyes darken, and couldn't resist taking things one step further, pretending to stifle a yawn.

"I shall leave you in peace to get some sleep, Captain. I don't think I'll be needing this any more, however."

She reached inside her generous cleavage and retrieved a chain with a key hanging from it, placing it on the table in front of him. Glancing back over her shoulder as she sashayed provacatively across the room, she was gratified to note his stunned expression.

After she'd gone, Smollett picked up the key to the door that separated them and held it in his hand. It was still warm from the heat of her body and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, unsure whether it was a simple gesture of trust or a thinly veiled invitation …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next week or two life on board fell into a kind of routine for her. She occupied herself with reading, sewing and a regular stroll around the deck for some fresh air in daylight hours, followed by dinner and a game of chess or cards with the Captain. She'd taken up the offer to make use of his cabin, and although he was an infrequent visitor during the day, she always had the evenings to look forwards to. As well as their regular chess games he was teaching her to play cribbage and poker, and he also had a wealth of card tricks up his sleeve, sometimes literally, to her great amusement.

They were enjoying each other's company more and more, and she was intensely aware of the growing attraction between them, even though he always behaved like the perfect gentleman around her. A mere brush of his elegant fingers could send something akin to an electric shock through her body, leaving her almost breathless with need.

She'd never had anything close to these feelings towards her husband, even in the early days of their marriage when he'd at least attempted to be pleasant to her, and she didn't quite know what to do about it. Every time she looked into those steely-blue eyes with their long lashes she felt her heart beat faster and a blush rise to her cheeks. He must be aware of how she felt, but she knew any attempt at seduction would need to come from her: he had a strong moral code, and would never take advantage of a vulnerable widow under normal circumstances. But the situation they found themselves in was far from normal, and she knew she just needed to wait for an opportunity to present itself …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmm. Smollett's still fully clothed at the moment. Clearly he needs more reviews before that uniform hits the floor ... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Looks like Sophie might finally get her man ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

When she woke the following day she could hear the rain lashing against the window, and feel the ship heaving and rolling in the swell. The dreadful weather continued all day, confining her indoors with only her books and sewing for company, and she thanked her lucky stars that Captain Smollett had offered her the run of his cabin, at least it was less claustrophobic even if she did miss her daily stroll around the deck. Much to her relief, she didn't seem to be bothered by sea-sickness: that would have made the day completely intolerable.

By the time they sat down for dinner the rain had stopped and the howling of the wind had died down considerably. Her father in law seemed completely unaffected, eating and dozing his way through the meal as usual, and the captain was his usual charming self.

She found herself completely mesmerised by his velvet blue eyes, and her gaze was continually moving between them and his pouting lips. She wondered what it would be like to feel them pressed against hers and looked away in embarrassment, afraid he might guess what she was thinking.

After dinner, he made to escort her back to her cabin as usual, but she hesitated in the corridor for a second and he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Do you think maybe we could go up on deck, just for a few minutes? I'm so desperate for some fresh air and the rain seems to have eased off."

He inclined his head in assent and proffered his arm.

"The calm before the storm, I fear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could think of fewer activities more pleasant than strolling around the deck at night, her arm tucked safely through his. It was no longer a hive of activity with most of the crew below decks eating, drinking and gambling, but they passed a man on watch who nodded respectfully to them. Without turning round she knew his eyes were following their progress with interest and she shivered, glad she was in the company of the captain.

The deck was still slippery underfoot even though the rain had stopped, but she felt very secure with his solid bulk next to her. The strong breeze whipped her hair round her face and she breathed deeply, filling her lungs gratefully with sea air. Patchy, ragged clouds scudded overhead and then suddenly the moon was revealed, hanging low in the sky and bathing everything in a silvery glow. Enchanted, she took a couple of steps away from him.

"Oh. It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

As she turned back she lost her footing and would have fallen if he hadn't stepped forwards swiftly and caught her. She gripped his shoulders, his muscular arms holding her close as they gazed intently at each other, their faces a mere inch or so apart. His eyes dropped to her lips and time seemed to stand still as she held her breath, so sure he was going to kiss her that her lips parted in readiness and her eyelids flickered shut. And then he released her, and her eyes flew open again in surprise.

"I think I should get you back inside now, madam. There's a storm brewing."

As if to prove him right, lightning flickered in the far distance and she felt the first few spots of rain against her face. A shudder ran through her, and he felt her unease, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry yourself, lass. This is one of the soundest ships I've sailed on, she'll withstand pretty much any kind of weather."

She took his arm again, swallowing nervously.

"I don't much care for thunder and lightning, Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time she made her way to bed later the full force of the storm had been unleashed upon them, and the ship was lurching dramatically. She sat with the covers pulled up around her neck, her arms hugging her knees, almost jumping out of her skin at every rumble and flash.

Suddenly, the lightning flared so brightly that the whole cabin was illuminated, and there was an enormous clap of thunder directly overhead. Terrified almost out of her wits, she leapt out of bed and wrenched the connecting door open, dashing into the captain's cabin without any thought for propriety. He leapt up from the table where he'd been sitting poring over charts, his eyes wide in surprise at the vision before him. She was clad only in a thin cotton nightdress, her dark hair falling loose around her shoulders, and she covered her face with her hands as another flash of lightning lit up the sky outside the window.

"Oh, please … make it stop …"

The next thing she knew she was wrapped tightly in his arms and she clung onto him in desperation, her cheek pressed to the smooth 'V' of chest revealed by his open necked shirt as she listened to the steady reassuring beat of his heart.

"Shhh, now. Nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart, it's passing now. All be over soon …"

One hand stroked her hair and the other held her against his chest, his voice gentle and soothing in her ear, and she felt herself gradually starting to calm under his tender ministrations.

As her panic began to subside, she became aware of the hardness of the body pressed against her and the strength of the arms enfolding her. She breathed in his clean masculine scent feeling her head start to spin, and she couldn't help herself, giving in to the desire to press a hot open-mouthed kiss to his warm skin.

She felt him gasp and stiffen in surprise, and he moved back, his hands gripping her by the shoulders, his eyes searching hers.

"What are you doing, Sophie?"

His voice was gruff, and she could sense the internal battle going on inside him as want warred with chivalry, passion with restraint. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath, realising she would have to take the lead, he was far too much of a gentleman. Reaching a shaking hand towards him, she stoked his cheek before running a finger slowly along his lower lip, and he groaned.

"Be careful, lass. I'm only human and the flesh is weak …"

She could feel him shaking with repressed desire. Slowly, deliberately, she looked down at his crotch and then back up to meet his gaze brazenly, a challenge in her dark eyes.

"Not too weak I hope, Sir …"

His eyes widened in surprise before his defences finally crumbled and his mouth claimed hers in a bruising kiss, desperate, demanding, possessive, taking her breath away. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pressed herself against him, feeling him hard against her hip.

When he eventually broke the kiss, she was flushed and panting and a fire was raging in her blood. She looked up at him seductively from under lowered lashes.

"Take me to bed, Alexander."

It was the first time she'd used his Christian name, and it felt right.

"Sophie, we shouldn't. I can't …"

His voice cracked, and she knew he was lost as she reached down to squeeze the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Oh, I think you can …"

A thrill ran through her as he swung her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her gently down on the covers, her hair fanning out over the pillow. She pulled his head down for another passionate kiss, feeling the sweet ache start to build between her thighs. His lips dropped to feast on her neck and she sighed in bliss, tipping her head to one side to give him greater access. One hand moved slowly up her body to fondle a breast while his mouth sought the other, sucking on its sensitive peak through the thin cotton of her nightdress. She gasped in surprise.

"Oh! Alexander … don't stop …"

He raised his head, eyes a steely blue, his voice gravelly with lust.

"I need to see you, sweetheart."

She tugged the nightdress up her body and he helped her to drag it over her head before sitting back and drinking her in, his gaze raking over her hungrily. She blushed under his intense scrutiny, but he lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Beautiful …"

His fingers skimmed lightly down her arms and back up over her stomach, his touch featherlight, and she fell back onto the bed, shivering with pleasure. His mouth fell to torture an erect nipple again, and she moaned as he grazed it with his teeth, her body arching up towards him.

One hand moved to her inner thigh, his long fingers stroking the soft skin as she parted her legs wantonly, desperate to feel his touch where she was most sensitive. His thumb reached its target, and she whimpered as he began to rub gently, her hips bucking up towards his hand, her body now one flame of need.

"Oh God … want you … can't wait …"

He stood, and she watched as he stripped his shirt off and shed his breeches, standing in front of her naked for the first time. He was a fine figure of a man: tall with broad shoulders and incredibly long legs, and her eyes widened at the sight of his erect manhood. It appeared her husband had been somewhat lacking in that department, judging by the vision before her. She wriggled wantonly, holding out a hand to him, and he took it without hesitation, too far aroused now to have any further scruples.

He settled between her legs and positioned himself, sliding home smoothly as she gasped in delight, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Oh God, she was so tight and wet and willing, and it had been too long since he'd been with a woman. He paused for a second to regain control of his body, and she raked her nails down his back, rubbing herself against him lasciviously. He groaned.

"Carry on doing that, sweetheart, and this could be over very quickly."

He began to make little thrusts then, flicking his tongue in between her lips teasingly to mirror the movements below.

"Mmmm, Alexander … more …"

He pressed hot kisses down her throat and along her collarbone before moving back and sliding a questing finger in between her thighs. He watched her face, contorted now in bliss as he pleasured her, feeling her body begin to tremble and seeing the first flush of orgasm spreading across her skin. He began to thrust harder as she clenched round him, and she cried out his name in rapture as she drifted slowly back down to earth.

The feel of her spasming round him was enough to tip him over the edge, his hips jerking erratically before he finally spilled into her with a groan of satisfaction.

"Sweet Jesus … so good … yeeesss …"

He buried his face in her neck and she stroked his hair, feeling his heart pounding and the rapid raise and fall of his chest. After a while, he flopped onto his back and she moved onto her elbow, gazing down at him with a contented smile. Her face fell when she saw the look of pain in his eyes.

"What have I done, Sophie? You were under my protection and I've taken advantage you, given into my baser instincts."

She bit her lip guiltily, stroking little teasing circles on his chest.

"Actually, I think you'll find that I took advantage of you, Sir. I wanted you and I resolved to have you, whatever the consequences."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean … you planned this all along?"

She smiled seductively at him.

"Let's just say I was waiting for an opportunity. To be fair, you did put up a spirited resistance, but I can be very determined."

He shook his head in disbelief, but his lips were twitching in amusement.

"A brazen hussy, is it? Well, I hope it was worth it."

She dipped her head and captured his lips in a tender kiss, her eyes shining.

"It was wonderful. I've never … you know …felt like that before. At least, not with a man."

He looked surprised, and she blushed prettily.

"Did your husband never tend to your needs, then?"

She shook her head and he felt a shudder run through her.

"That inconsiderate bastard? He used me like a plaything, took his own selfish pleasure at my expense. I learnt to please myself in private afterwards."

Her colour deepened, and she searched his eyes for reassurance.

"Is that sinful?"

He chuckled, pulling her down for another kiss.

"You're asking the wrong man, love. My right hand and I have become very well acquainted in recent years, believe me."

She took his hand in hers and kissed the palm tenderly, scenting traces of her earlier arousal on his fingers.

"I suspect I may well have other plans for it in the future."

Holding his gaze, she took a finger into her mouth and sucked on it brazenly, thrilling to the look of blatant desire in his eyes. She squealed in surprise as he pushed her onto her back and spread her thighs, moving in between them before pinning both hands above her head. He was already hard again, and he rubbed himself against her, watching with a wicked grin as she writhed beneath him in frustration.

"Tease me would you, woman? Well, two can play at that game."

She was already panting with desire and desperate to feel him inside her again.

"Alexander … oh please … I want you …"

He took her to the heights of ecstasy for the second time, and afterwards she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted, content and blissfully happy.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed, if so please let me know. More soon ...


	5. Chapter 5

With apologies for the delay (I'm so easily distracted by other Phil incarnations but it's understandable, surely). More smut, I'm afraid. I can only apologies for the depths of my depraved imagination. ;)

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

When she woke the following morning he was leaning on his elbow gazing down into her face, a little smile playing around his lips.

"Good morning, Mrs Trelawney. I trust you slept well? "

She stretched langourously.

"Good morning, Captain Smollett. Like the proverbial log, thankyou. I must have been particularly exhausted, probably due to all the excitement of the storm."

He smirked, kissing her palm tenderly.

"It was indeed a very exciting night, ma'am. Was there a storm? I must have been distracted …"

She giggled, pulling his head down and nibbling his lower lip.

"Fancy getting distacted again, Sir?"

His mouth captured hers and that was the last time either of them said anything coherent for quite some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon she was choosing another novel from the bookshelf in the Captain's cabin when the door flew open and the man himself strode in, locking it behind him. Eyes blazing, he unbuttoned his jacket and threw it on a chair before pulling off his cravat, and her heart began to race as he moved swiftly towards her.

Before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall, her body thrilling to the nearness of him and his rampant masculinity.

"I haven't been able to think about anything but you all morning, you shameless hussy. I want you. And I'm going to have you …"

His mouth came down hard on hers, his tongue demanding, possessive, while one hand moved up her body to fondle her through her gown. She moaned as a nipple hardened against his palm, the familiar ache starting low in her belly, anticipation turning her knees to jelly.

He plunged a hand into the low neckline of her bodice and freed a breast, dipping his head to suck on the taut bud, grazing across it with his teeth.

"Oh God … Alexander …"

She was already on fire for him, her fingers tangled painfully in his hair as she arched up towards his talented mouth. He released her then, and the expression of dark desire in his eyes almost caused her to swoon. In one swift move he swept all his maps and charts to the floor and turned back to her.

"Over the table, woman. Now …"

Her legs could barely support her but she did as he asked, so aroused that she thought she might just come the second he entered her. He pushed her dress up over her thighs and she heard the sound of his belt hitting the floor before she felt the touch of his fingers on her naked behind. She wriggled wantonly, and he chuckled.

"An impatient woman now, is it? Tell me what you want, Sophie."

His deep gravelly voice sent a bolt of raw desire through her, and she could feel him rock hard against her hip.

"Oh please … need to feel you inside me …"

He didn't hesitate, grasping her firmly as he pushed into her, and she groaned in pleasure as she took in his full length. He began to move then, alternating long fluid movements with shorter, harder thrusts, teasing her, arousing her beyond belief. She shifted restlessly underneath him, pushing back, encouraging him to go even deeper.

"Alex … ohhhh … don't stop …"

The throbbing between her thighs turned into a tingling wave of sensation as a powerful orgasm swept through her leaving her gasping and panting, her head spinning with the overwhelming force of it. He pounded into her even harder then, his hips grinding against her backside, spilling into her over and over until he had nothing left to give.

"Sweet Jesus … Sophie …"

Collapsing on top of her he lay still for a few seconds before withdrawing and helping her to stand, perching on the edge of the table as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Good God, woman, I swear you'll be the death of me. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?"

She raised her glowing face to his and flashed him a satisfied smile.

"No Sir, you didn't hurt me. And I am very well, thank you."

He grinned, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Mrs Trelawney, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They fell into a pattern over the next few weeks, putting on a show of restraint during the day, enjoying each other's company over the evening meal and then falling into bed to make passionate love most nights. She couldn't get enough of him, thrilling to his touch, the feel of his warm body pressed against hers, still amazed at the way a man and a woman could be together, so different to her experience of marriage.

Almost imperceptibly, the weather began to change as they neared their destination with warmer days and sultry nights, and there was a knot in her stomach, a mix of fear and anticipation as the island loomed large in her imagination.

"You do realise we'll have to get married on our return?"

She was lying in his arms, a tropical breeze wafting in through the open cabin window, and she tensed against his chest.

"What did you say?"

She sat up, and he tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, we have rather put the cart before the horse, love. I'd like to make an honest woman of you when we get back. If you'll have me, of course."

A broad grin lit up her face, and she pressed eager kisses to his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, making him chuckle as he fought her off.

"Am I to take that as a yes, then?"

"Well, it wasn't the most romantic of proposals … but yes. Definitely yes!"

He sat up and took her hand in his, his captivating gaze holding hers.

"Sophie Trelawney, I love you madly, passionately, devotedly. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

She felt the tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"I will. Of course I will. I love you too, Alex."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, one hand stroking her flat stomach.

"Lets just hope we won't have to disguise a swollen belly under the wedding dress, sweetheart."

She looked at her hands and a tear trickled down her cheek. He wiped it away, cupping her chin as his beautiful eyes searched hers.

"Hey, I was only joking, love. I'd be more than happy, believe me, and damn what anyone else might think."

She sighed heavily, holding his captivating gaze.

"That's not it. Alex, I was married for a number of years and yet I never once found myself with child. Could you live with never being a father again? I think it may be too much to ask of you …"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I want you, Sophie. If that means no more children, then so be it. But have you ever stopped to think the blame may have lain with your husband instead?"

She shook her head, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. He continued.

"I don't mean to cause you pain, but do you know if he stayed faithful to you?"

"Nothing you could say about him would cause me pain. And no pretty maid in the village was safe from his attentions, he did little to hide his conquests from me."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"And were there no rumours of illegitimate offspring? No women turning up on the doorstep with a babe in arms claiming he was the father?"

"Not that I know of. Alex, do you really think I can dare to hope?"

She looked at him in wonder, and he smiled.

"Indeed I do. Although I have heard that frequent practice is highly recommended in these situations. When shall we start?"

His lips twitched, and she pushed him down onto his back and straddled him, a lascivious smile playing round her lips.

"No time like the present …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. I'm sure there will be more if people keep reading and reviewing ...


	6. Chapter 6

Ta muchly for the kind reviews as ever. Seems we may have a bit of trouble in paradise …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

"You know, as much as I'm enjoying this voyage, I'll very glad to return home safely with the treasure and live a quiet life as Mrs Alexander Smollett."

He smiled warmly at her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I'm very glad to hear it, love, but remember we have to find it first. It won't be an easy task after all this time."

They were enjoying a glass of port in his cabin before bed, and she sat back, looking puzzled.

"But surely you and Jim remember exactly where it went overboard?"

"Indeed we do, and it's precisely marked on the charts also. But that doesn't take account of local currents, tidal forces, prevailing winds and the occasional tropical storm. Even something bulky and heavy weighs far less in the water, and could be moved some considerable distance over a matter of months."

She stood, and began to pace the cabin nervously, and he furrowed his brows.

"Sophie?"

"Alex, are you telling me there's a possibility we may not find it?"

He noticed she'd gone quite pale, and he felt a prickle of foreboding.

"A distinct possibility, sweetheart. I'll send Jim in search of Ben Gunn on our arrival, hopefully he can give us more information on the local currents and recent weather patterns. Much of it will be down to guess work and luck, though."

She stopped in front of him, her eyes desperately searching his.

"What about the booty left behind in the cave, though? The doctor told me not everything was taken."

He shrugged.

"There were some things left, that's true, but your husband cherry picked all the most valuable items, as you would expect. Sophie, what's this all about?"

She slumped down heavily on the bed.

"I didn't realise. I thought it was just a question of getting here safely, finding the place and retrieving the goods. Oh God, if we don't find it this whole venture has been in vain."

Now he was really worried.

"What are you trying to tell me? That financing this whole expedition is dependent on finding the treasure?"

She nodded dumbly at him, and it was his turn to stand and pace, running his fingers distractedly through his hair.

"So without it there are no funds to pay the crew's wages? Or mine, come to that?"

Shaking her head, she looked pleadingly at him.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I was desperate …"

He held his hand up to stop her saying more, and headed for the door. His face was like thunder.

"Just don't speak to me, Sophie. I need some air."

He stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him and she felt her bottom lip start to tremble as the tears sprung to her eyes. She'd made such a mess of things. Would he ever be able to forgive her?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later she was lying in bed curled into a ball, unable to sleep, when she heard the cabin door creak open and shut softly behind him. He lit a candle and came to sit next to her on the bed, and she turned her tear-stained face up to him. The anger was gone, replaced by what seemed like a weary resignation, and the guilt cut her to the quick. He sighed heavily.

"I think maybe you should start from the beginning, don't you?"

His voice was soft, and she nodded, raising herself into a seating position and wrapping her arms around her knees. She took a deep breath.

"My husband was a spoiled only child and as an adult he always lived beyond his means, had to have the best of everything: clothes, horses, carriages … whatever he wanted, he got. I did my best to try and restrain him after we were married, but he wouldn't listen, he just slipped further and further into debt.

When the doctor and Jim brought him Flint's map, he grasped at it as the obvious solution to all his problems, the light at the end of the tunnel. By that stage we were in real danger of losing everything, which explains why he risked his life to try to save it. All that I inherited on his death were massive debts: even if I sold everything I have in the world, clothes, jewellery, even the estate, there would still be creditors knocking on the door demanding their money. Faced with the prospect of the workhouse or making this expedition, I chose the latter.

I was desperate, Alex. I had nothing and no-one, and I didn't know where else to turn …"

Her eyes filled with tears, and he put his arms round her, rocking her against his chest.

"Shhh, love. Remember, you're not alone anymore. I'm sorry I was so angry, it was just something of a shock. If the worst happens and we have to return empty-handed, I've got enough in savings to pay the crew at least."

She moved back from his embrace and searched his eyes, her heart full to overflowing.

"You'd do that for me? Even if it ruins all your plans for retirement?"

He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Of course I would. For richer, for poorer, sweetheart."

She turned her head, kissing his palm before laying her hand over his.

"You haven't promised that yet, Alex."

"I have in my heart …"

His lips found hers, and her pulse quickened under the skilful touch of his mouth and fingers as she writhed wantonly below him, desiring him, needing him, giving herself to him body and soul.

Afterwards, she wrapped herself round him and fell into a contented sleep while he lay there wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Land ahoy!"

She heard the cry from up on deck and ran from the cabin, unable to contain her excitement. Shading her eyes from the brightness of the tropical sun, she squinted into the distance and could just make it out through the shimmering haze. The island. At last …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know updates have been a bit slower than usual on this one, but I've been fitting it around other writing. If I say I'm working on a new Galex fic, will I maybe be forgiven?


	7. Chapter 7

With many apologies for the delay, here's the next installment. Not really my fault, I got a bit distracted by a certain DCI from Manchester - forgiveable, surely? :)

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

It had been several days now, days of hopes raised and dashed, of scouring the seabed, methodically, carefully, patiently. At first, the signs had been encouraging: according to Ben Gunn, the currents were mostly on-shore, travelling anti-clockwise, and the storms of the last few months hadn't been too ferocious. With any luck, the treasure could still be lying in the relative shallows, even if it had shifted further along the seabed.

Each day the two rowing boats searched in tandem, several pairs of eyes gazing tirelessly down into the clear tropical waters, watching, waiting, hoping. Every evening Alexander pored over his charts, meticulously marking off the areas already covered and planning for the following day. She could sense the tension in him, even though he was his usual affectionate self, and could only pray each night for a breakthrough. An expedition had also been sent to raid the cave for whatever trinkets remained: whatever they brought back would go some way towards covering costs if nothing else.

After almost three weeks with no luck, both captain and crew were becoming twitchy and tempers were beginning to fray. After Alexander had bitten her head off one too many times, Sophie climbed into bed alone and shed a silent tear or two. What had she done? She'd dragged them all here on a wild goose chase which was most likely going to bankrupt the man she loved: she knew he would see the crew right even if it left him penniless, and knowing she was the cause of it was breaking her heart.

The bed dipped as he climbed in behind her, rolling her over to face him and wiping a tear gently from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you. Don't give up yet, I certainly don't intend to."

"I love you, Alex. Always."

She pulled his head down for a lingering kiss, offering herself to him, knowing it was all she had to give, and they moved together in a familiar rhythm, losing themselves in each other as the pleasure built, steadily, unhurriedly, inevitably. He drove into her then, over and over, until she cried out in ecstasy, writhing below him as her orgasm ripped through her, hearing him groan against her neck as he shuddered into exhausted release.

That night it was her turn to lie awake until the early hours, her head pillowed on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting on the bed reading, or at least attempting to, when there was a knock on the cabin door. Jim stood there, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement.

"They've found something. Come and look …"

She followed him up on deck, struggling to contain her curiosity and found a few of the crew gathered in a circle looking down at the deck. There stood a silver claret jug sparkling in the sun, all clean lines and classic workmanship. She pressed a hand to her chest and let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Is there more?"

Jim nodded happily.

"Several things scattered around on the sea bed. Seems the netting they were wrapped in has split open, but at least it means we're searching in the right area now."

By nightfall several other objects had been retrieved, and she was almost daring to hope again. She could tell by the determined set of his shoulders that Alexander was a man with a mission now, and his renewed enthusiasm was infectious as he flirted with her outrageously over dinner, a wicked glint in his eye.

"I do hope you're not too excited to sleep tonight, Mrs Trelawney. Do you have any reliable techniques for … ahem … getting off?"

"Oh, I tend to find that some fairly vigorous exercise last thing stands me in good stead, Sir."

His hungry gaze turned her stomach to liquid and she couldn't wait to get back to the cabin, eager to show him her gratitude for all his efforts.

That night she was like a woman possessed, desire coursing through her as she feverishly tore at his clothing, desperate to feel him inside her. She pushed him back on the bed and slid slowly down onto him, squeezing him tightly as she rode him hard and fast, hearing him gasp and plead with the torment of it as their bodies finally shuddered together into a triumphant climax.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the following afternoon they had discovered the damaged bundle and the remaining objects within, and she and Jim we're busily cataloguing the haul. There were boxes of coins and jewellery, silver plates and cups, one or two gold bars and a myriad of other items. Even if they found nothing else now, the expedition would have been well worthwhile.

Alexander declared the next day a much needed holiday for all the crew, and extra rations of food and drink were served that night amidst much rejoicing. As they lay in bed together later she could hear the crew still partying up on deck, and smiled at the thought of the sore heads that would be in evidence tomorrow. She snuggled closer to her fiancé, looking forwards to the day he had planned for them on the morrow: a picnic on a deserted beach, just the two of them, sounded extremely tempting she had to admit, her body already thrilling to the possibilities.

xxxxxxxxxx

The following day dawned fine and warm, and she shaded her eyes against the glare, her gaze fixed on him as he rowed them confidently away from the ship. The sea was calm, sparkling in myriad shades of turquoise and green, and the sky arching above them was a cloudless pale blue stretching as far as the horizon.

He looked ridiculously handsome she thought, his shirt sleeves rolled up above the elbows, his blond hair tousled by the gentle breeze and his eyes a dazzling shade of sapphire. She watched the muscles flex in his arms and his strong hands gripping the oars, felt the wind in her face and thought she'd never been happier in her life.

They were heading around the coastline in the opposite direction to the crew and as they approached a perfect strip of pure white sand backed by gently swaying palm-trees she lazily trailed her hand through the clear water, picturing his sleek wet body wrapped round hers. A shiver of desire ran through her and she crossed and uncrossed her legs, aware of the insistent pulse beating between her thighs.

Already barefoot, he leapt into the shallows and carried her ashore before beaching the boat securely. Within a few minutes the supplies were unloaded and she was seated on a rug under a swaying palm with a cool glass of wine in her hand. He poured himself one also and flopped down next to her, stretching his long legs out.

"Hot work, all that rowing. Think I fancy a dip before we eat."

As she watched transfixed he stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his breeches and the breath caught in her throat as it always did at the sight of him naked. He smirked, knowing her lascivious gaze would be fixed on him all the way down to the sea.

She slipped out of her dress and followed him, paddling in the shallows as he swam strongly out to sea and then turned to look back at her, his head bobbing up and down like a seal. Making his way slowly back towards the shore, he rose from the depths in front of her like some Greek god, his hair plastered to his neck in damp tendrils, water droplets running down his smooth broad chest and over his stomach. Her heart began to beat faster as he strode closer, a predatory gleam in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. She guessed his intent but she was too slow, squealing as he pulled her against him and kissed her hard, his cold hands kneading her backside. She could feel him growing hard against her hip and wrapped her hand around his length, a lascivious look on her face.

"It seems you have quite an appetite today, Sir."

Hoisting her up into his arms, he headed determinedly up the beach.

"Ay lass. But not for food …"

He pushed her down onto her back on the rug before crawling on top of her and pinning her arms above her head. She thrilled to the wicked glint in his eyes as he bent his head to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth slowly, sending delicious waves of arousal through her body. She kissed him back with increasing passion, loving the weight of his hard body pressing down on her, the feel of his cool skin against hers making her shiver.

He ran his tongue around a nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently and she moaned, squirming and arching her back. Taking his time, he sucked harder and then moved to the other nipple, and she thought she might explode with frustration if he didn't release her hands soon.

"Mmmm … need to touch you, Alex …"

"Don't let me stop you …"

His voice had taken on the familiar low growl that drove her wild with desire, and she ran her hands over his broad shoulders and down his back, feeling the muscles bunching under the skin. She was aware of his erection pressing against her stomach and she wriggled impatiently, desperate to feel him inside her, but he made her wait, pressing hot kisses down her neck and along her collarbone before returning to pleasure her breasts.

"Oh please … I want you …"

Raising his head, he looked down into her flushed face and grinned wickedly.

"Patience is a virtue, Sophie. But if you insist …"

She gasped as he pushed into her maddeningly slowly, watching her expression as she took every inch of him, her eyes closed, her face contorted with pleasure. As she wrapped her legs around his thighs he began to move languorously, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside her and not wanting to come too quickly. She had other plans, however, groaning in frustration.

"Oh God … harder …"

"Wanton woman …"

He whispered it close to her ear, his breath hot on her neck, and then reached a finger down between them to tease the swollen nub of her desire, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. She moaned throatily, pushing her hips up towards him as the sweet ache between her thighs became an overwhelming wave of sensation, her nails digging into his shoulders as she cried his name to the empty beach. A few more hard thrusts and he spilled into her with a grunt of relief, the beads of sweat standing out on his forehead, his heart hammering in his chest.

He rolled onto his back and she moved into the crook of his arm and wrapped herself round him, her head resting over his heart. Listening to the breeze rustling the palms and the gentle murmuring of surf on the beach, they fell into a contented sleep.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky girl, that Sophie. *sigh*

More soon, Galex permitting! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I have no idea if anybody is still following this story and I can only apologise for the ridiculous delay in updating. Its never taken me this long to get back to a fic before, but life turned suddenly pear-shaped and the muse had other plans it seems, mostly involving a rumpled but sexy DCI from Manchester!

Quick reprise of the plot for anyone who needs it. The widowed Sophie Trelawney has hired Captain Smollett and the crew of the Hispaniola in an attempt to retrieve the treasure thrown overboard by Jim Hawkins on the previous voyage. During the journey Smollett and Sophie fall in love and she eventually succeeds in seducing the good captain, leading to a proposal of marriage. After some trials and tribulations, the treasure is successfully retrieved and now there only remains the journey home to contend with …

.

xxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

Now they had the luxury of time, the decision was taken between them to spend another two weeks or so attempting to find the remainder of the treasure and Alexander went out most days to join the search with a spring in his step before returning ravenous both for food and for her. Sophie didn't think it was possible to feel any happier until the day the cheer went up and she dashed on deck just in time to see the triumphant return of the rowing boats and the smiling faces of the crew.

Alexander was first to clamber on deck and she waited, the tension clear in her body, until her strode through the crowd and stood in front of her, a broad grin on his face.

"Well?"

She was tugging at his sleeve now, and his smile widened.

"We found it. Pretty much all of it."

Before he could blink her arms were round his neck and she was kissing him with such passion it must be clear they were lovers. The crew erupted in claps and cheers and she broke away, a deep blush creeping over her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. The captain held his hand up for silence, smirking.

"Just so you all know. Mrs Trelawney and I are engaged, and I intend to make an honest woman of her the minute we get back to Bristol. Extra rations of rum all round tonight to celebrate and all wages are to be doubled."

There were whoops of delight and loud applause from all the men as Smollett kissed her full on the mouth again before returning to supervise the retrieval of the treasure.

xxxxxxx

"Alexander?"

"Hmmm?"

He was still occupied with cataloguing some of the finds retrieved earlier, even though they'd already dined and it was getting late.

"Look at me …"

He glanced up from his work to find her standing in front of him wearing nothing but a thin cotton nightdress, her dark hair tumbling loose around her shoulders. It was a deliberate attempt to remind him of their first night together, and she watched with some satisfaction as his eyes darkened with desire at the vision in front of him.

"Come to bed, love."

Slowly, deliberately, she pulled the nightdress up her body and over her head, dropping it to the floor and gazing at him seductively from under her long lashes. He stood, never breaking eye contact as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and discarded them, and the moisture pooled at her centre as he stepped out of his breeches, already hard for her.

He made love to her gently, tenderly, his hands and mouth wandering over every inch of her body until she could stand no more of the exquisite torture.

"Alex … now … please …"

As he slid inside her she gasped with pleasure, tilting her hips up to meet his and winding her legs around his thighs. He began to thrust in long fluid strokes and she dug her fingers into his shoulders wanting more of him, all of him, squirming in ecstasy as the delicious ache spread from her belly to her thighs in a tingling wave of sensation leaving her breathless and spent.

As she shuddered through the aftershocks his thrusts became erratic and the world crashed around him as he finally lost all control, spilling into her with a groan of pure pleasure.

xxxxxxx

Sophie leant against the rail watching the good captain, resplendent in his uniform, doing what he did best. He was barking orders left, right and centre, organising the loading and stowing of provisions for the long journey home, and the crew moved as one well-oiled unit under his command. She tried to picture him as a callow youth on his first voyage, little more than a boy, but the vision eluded her faced with the mature, commanding presence in front of her.

She loved to study him at work, he was so virile and masterful, the gentle breeze tousling his hair as he stood with feet firmly apart and hands clasped behind his back. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his handsome profile and he must have felt her stare, glancing in her direction and giving her the briefest of winks before returning to the task in hand. A wave of desire washed over her and she wondered how long it would be before all was accomplished and the crew could go ashore, leaving them to their own private celebration. She smirked to herself. Patience never had been her virtue, but she knew the anticipation would only serve to heighten the enjoyment.

xxxxxxx

Night had fallen and the ship was finally quiet. Although they were moored out in the bay she could smell the heady exotic scents of Jamaica drifting in through the window, frangipani and mimosa, heat and spice, and part of her wished they could join the crew and party until dawn. Then she remembered that they had the ship more or less to themselves, bar those few crew members who had drawn the short straw and ended up on watch. She didn't feel too sorry for them, knowing they would get their chance the following day.  
>Alexander had seemed somewhat preoccupied over dinner and as they took a stroll around the deck later he was still uncommunicative, and eventually she lapsed into silence, content just to walk beside him. After a while he paused, leaning against the rail and looking out over the moonlit ocean.<p>

"Penny for them?"

He blinked down at her, pouting attractively, and she resisted the urge to press her lips against his.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I can't help but worry. The men deserve some shore leave and a chance to let off some steam before the journey back, but drinking leads to loose talk and we can't afford for our precious cargo to become public knowledge. All it takes is one slip of the tongue or one man throwing too much money around for suspicions to be aroused …"

She frowned at him, not quite understanding, and he wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Buccaneers, love. Chancers … opportunists … These waters are full of them and one little whiff of treasure is all they need. The men have been warned of the dire consequences of exposure so we'll just have to hope they keep their mouths shut in the face of temptation."

She snuggled closer, burying her face in his chest and breathing deeply, feeling the tension radiating through him. He smelled wonderful and her body thrilled to his nearness as always. She considered dragging him back to the cabin and then her lips twitched as a wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Well, maybe I can help to take your mind off things for a while, Captain …"

Tugging at his hand, she moved him back into a darkened corner well away from prying eyes and pulled his head down for a long, sensual kiss. He growled deep in his throat, his tongue duelling with hers as her fingers entwined in his silky hair, and the simmering need coiled within her flared into rampant desire. She let one hand slip slowly down his hard body until she reached the bulge in his breeches, squeezing it gently. He broke the kiss with a groan, his eyes on fire.

"Bed, sweetheart, Now."

She shook her head, continuing her teasing ministrations, knowing he was achingly hard for her now.

"Here, Alex. I can't wait …"

His eyes widened for a second and then his control snapped. Tugging her dress off her shoulder, he freed a breast from the low cut bodice and began to suck on a straining nipple while his hands worked her skirts up over her knees.

"Mmmm … Alex …"

She pulled his head closer, wantonly pressing herself against his mouth as he bunched the fabric up around her waist leaving her lower half exposed to his view.

"Hold onto your dress, love, I'm going to need both hands free. And you might need something to bite on when the watch passes by again."

He grinned wickedly, his eyes glittering in the moonlight, and a shiver of arousal ran through her at the very real possibility of being discovered. She did ask he asked and he parted her thighs, his fingers wandering between her folds and finding her already slick with want. Slipping two digits inside her moist heat, he began to move them in and out, his thumb teasing her sensitive nub with each thrust. Gasping, she writhed lasciviously against his hand.

"Oh God … don't stop … so close …"

"Dirty girl …"

She whimpered as he released her and reached for the flap on his breeches, and then he raised her leg and plunged deep inside her and she bit her lip to stifle a throaty moan. Lifting her so she could wrap both legs around his waist, he began to thrust hard and she stuffed the hem of the dress into her mouth before clinging on round his neck for dear life. Just as she was fast approaching the point of no return there was a low cough and the sound of a footfall on the deck nearby and Alexander ceased his movements, pressing a warning finger to his lips. She nodded to show she understood, her body quivering with frustrated desire as the footsteps slowly receded into the distance.

He pounded into her then with renewed vigour and after a few more hard thrusts she reached her peak, shuddering tremors wracking her body, her cries of ecstasy muffled by the fabric of her dress. He bit down on her shoulder as he finally flooded into her with a groan of satisfaction, pausing for a brief moment before lowering her gently to the deck and resting his forehead against hers as they both fought to catch their breath. Looking her up and down he chuckled and shook his head.

"You might want to tidy yourself up a bit before we emerge from our hiding place."

She glanced down at herself and realised that one breast was exposed and her skirts were still bunched up around her waist. Raising one eyebrow, she tried and failed to keep a smirk off her face.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

He pouted down at her, his lips twitching with amusement.

"Hmmm. Let me think. Yours, I believe, madam?"

Straightening her skirts and tucking herself back inside her bodice again, she raised her lips to his for a tender kiss.

"I don't recall hearing any complaints, Sir."

"Nor will you, love. Although the man on watch might have had one or two if he'd caught us in the act. Even worse, he might have wanted to join in."

"Well, who could blame him? You are a very attractive man, after all …"

He snorted, wrapping an arm around her as he led her back below decks.

.

xxxxxxxx

If you've happened to stumble over this, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know, it really would make my day.  
>There is at least one more chapter, and I promise not to keep you waiting too long this time!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, a final chapter. Thanks to everyone that's taken the time to read and especially the few that have left a review - its nice to tackle something different for a change, much as I love writing Galex! Hope you enjoy ...

.

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

Sophie leaned against the rail, enjoying the warmth of the tropical sun on her face as the stiff breeze caught the sails and Jamaica slowly fell away behind them and became a part of the shimmering horizon. They were heading homewards at long last and she couldn't wait to return to Bristol and the happy prospect of becoming Mrs Alexander Smollett. With the proceeds from Flint's treasure she should be able to satisfy all her creditors and still leave them enough to buy a nice little place and live in relative comfort for the rest of their days. She smiled to herself, picturing a rose covered cottage, several beautiful blond children and Alexander as a doting husband and father. She sighed, realising there were still many miles between her and the fulfilment of her dreams and raising a silent prayer for a safe and uneventful voyage.

xxxxxxx

She knew him well enough now to know when something was troubling him, and the furrowed brow and distant gaze were an obvious giveaway. They were two days into the journey, the weather was set fair and all appeared well to her untrained eye, but clearly everything was not as it should be.

"Alex? Is there something worrying you?"

He looked up from pushing his food around his plate, his silver grey eyes preoccupied.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart, I've been neglecting you, haven't I? It's nothing you need concern yourself with."

She took his hand and pressed it gently to her lips while her father-in-law chewed on, entirely unawares.

"Alexander. If something's troubling you, I want to know. I'll be your wife very soon and you won't be able to keep anything from me then."

He flashed her a smile that made her stomach flip and she wondered if he would always have that effect on her. She fervently hoped so.

"Very true. Wives have a highly persuasive way of winkling things out of a man, it seems." He raised a knowing eyebrow before taking both her hands in his. "The lookout spied a ship on the horizon earlier. It may well mean nothing, but I'm not taking any chances: we're under full sail and hopefully we'll lose her overnight, whoever she is."

A shiver of fear ran through her as she considered his previous concerns regarding their precious cargo.

"Tell me honestly. Do you think they might be in pursuit?"

He shrugged, but he couldn't hide his concern.

"It's too soon to say, love. Tomorrow will tell."

He was his usual generous, passionate self when he made love to her later that night but she lay awake in his arms for a long while afterwards, knowing sleep would likely prove elusive until they knew for certain.

xxxxxxx

Sophie wandered up on deck in the late morning and one look at the subdued crew and Alexander's stern expression was enough to tell her everything. She made her way to the poop deck where he stood, taking a sharp intake of breath when she spotted the other vessel off the starboard side.

"Alexander?"

He turned stormy blue eyes on her and sighed heavily.

"There seems little doubt now that we are being pursued. And she's gaining on us so it seems unlikely we can outrun her. We may have to stand and fight."

Her stomach knotted in fear and her legs threatened to give way as she clutched his arm.

"Oh God. After everything we've been through …"

His strong hand closed over hers and he touched his lips briefly to her forehead before gazing down into her face, his eyes full of grim determination.

"We're not beaten yet, sweetheart. This crew were hand-picked by me and they know how to handle themselves in a tight spot. As do I."

She wrapped her arms round him and buried her face in his chest, not caring who might be watching.

"Be careful, my dearest. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you …"

He held her tightly against him, resting his chin on her head.

"It won't, not if I've got anything to do with it. Sophie, I need you to go below and lock yourself in the cabin. Promise me you won't open the door to another living soul until I come to find you."

"I promise …"

Her voice shook and he took her face in his hands, kissing her long and slow, pouring all his emotion into it. Afterwards she clung on to him desperately but he moved her back, his eyes gazing reassuringly into hers.

"It'll be alright, lass. Trust me. Now, do as I ask."

She pressed one last kiss to his lips, squared her shoulders and turned away.

"And Sophie?" She paused at the top of the steps, glancing back over her shoulder. "Whatever happens, remember I love you …"

She swallowed, nodding briefly as the tears filled her eyes.

xxxxxxx

An eerie silence descended on the ship and a terrible sense of foreboding threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't settle to anything, pacing around the cabin and checking that the door was locked every few minutes, her mind in turmoil. He was up there taking charge, an obvious target to the enemy whoever they were, and she knew he would never shirk his duty. Several times she contemplated rushing back on deck to persuade him to hand the treasure over, telling him she didn't care about it any more, she just wanted him alive and well. However, something told her it would do no good now. The pirates wouldn't meekly come aboard, take the spoils and leave without a fight, and the crew certainly wouldn't be prepared to hand over the hard-won booty. She dug her nails into her hand and prayed like she'd never prayed before.

Finally, the loud report of a cannon rent the air and she knew the battle had begun.

xxxxxxx

The sound of gunfire and the clash of steel on steel through the cabin window alerted her to the fact that the pirates had managed to board the Hispaniola and the crew were now engaged in desperate hand to hand combat. Trembling violently, she covered her ears in a vain attempt to cut out the noise. _Dear Lord, please look after him, I beg you. I'll never ask for anything else ever again, but please … just spare him …  
><em>The sound of heavy footfall in the corridor outside caused her to leap to her feet, her heart in her mouth, and then suddenly the connecting door was thrown open and she cried out in terror, realising she'd forgotten to secure the entrance to her own cabin. In the doorway stood a veritable giant with lank, greasy locks, bulbous eyes and an evil grin which revealed blackened stumps where his teeth should rightly be. Frozen with fear, her brain registered that he was probably the most ugly man she'd ever laid eyes on and judging by the lustful look in his eyes he hadn't seen a woman for quite some considerable time.

"Well, well, what 'ave we 'ere? A comely wench, by all accounts. The captain, he likes a nice bit 'o female flesh, now. Not till after I've 'ad some fun meself, though …"

As he sheathed his sword and lumbered towards her, fear and adrenaline spurred her into action and she cast about desperately for some weapon to defend herself. Fingers closing over a heavy paperweight, she attempted to hit him with it but he grabbed her wrist and took it from her hand, throwing it to one side as though it weighed nothing. Twisting nimbly out of his grasp, she ran around to the far side of the bed, crawling away from him as he made to follow her, her breath catching in her throat. He saw what she was up to though, catching her by the ankle and dragging her back.

"Struggle as much as yer like, I prefer 'em feisty …"

He pinned her down on her back with one huge forearm, his foul breath making her gag as she struggled unsuccessfully to evade him. With his free hand he reached down to undo his breeches and her heart hammered in his chest as she rallied herself for one last brave effort.

"Damn you, leave me alone, you brute. I'm the Captain's fiancée and he'll kill you for this."

He paused for a second, grinning down at her lustfully.

"Is that right? So where is lover boy, then?"

"Right here. And if you don't step away from her now, you're a dead man."

Alexander stood in the open doorway, eyes blazing, sword drawn like an avenging angel, and she sobbed with relief as the big man moved back and unsheathed his weapon again. Without taking his eyes off his opponent, Smollett spoke gently to her.

"Sophie, move out of the way, love. This could get messy …"

She nodded, dodging into a corner and sinking to the floor as Alexander and his opponent stalked one another around the cabin. After the first foray or two it was clear that the captain was much more accomplished at sword-play and when two of the ship's crew appeared in the doorway he motioned to them to stay back. The giant suffered wounds to his arms and chest as the captain set about him with some intent and he very soon found himself pinned back against the wall, the point of his rival's blade against his massive throat.

"Bind him, lads, and get him out of my sight. We'll decide what to do with him later."

His loyal men did as he asked before removing their prisoner none too gently, and Sophie ran to embrace Smollett as he swayed wearily on his feet, tears pouring down her face.

"Alex … are you alright? You saved me … oh, thank God ..."

Sinking to the bed, he pulled her into his arms and rocked her against his broad chest as she sobbed with relief, her hands clutching at his shirt front.

"I'm fine, love, just a few scratches, nothing serious. The crew fought like lions and we saw them off, thank the Lord."

After a long while she raised a tear-stained face and kissed him with reckless abandon, her tongue entwining with his as her fingers tangled almost painfully in his blond mane. When breathing finally became an issue he broke away with a chuckle.

"The mind is more than willing, love, but the body may not be capable of satisfying you for a while."

She smiled through her tears, brushing a lock of hair tenderly back off his forehead.

"Just hold me, Alex. That's all I need for now."

His strong arms tightened around her and she nuzzled contentedly into his neck.

"I love you, Alexander Smollett. Now please get me home and make an honest woman of me …"

.

xxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing - and there will be an epilogue to follow! :)


	10. Chapter 10

It's been so nice to finally get back to these two again. A big thankyou to all who have read and reviewed, and if you happen to stumble over this in the future I'd love to hear from you!  
>Here's the final instalment …<p>

.

xxxxxxx

**Epilogue: Two Years Later**

It was a cloudless day in late June and a gentle breeze fluttered the curtains as Sophie gazed longingly out of the window and down towards the distant ocean. Maybe she and Alexander could enjoy an evening stroll after dinner that night, it was weeks since she'd been allowed out of the house. Seating herself at her dressing table she gazed at her reflection, pleased to see that her eyes were bright and her colour had returned. Brushing her hair slowly she allowed herself a little secret smile. After the doctor's visit earlier she had rather more important plans for her husband first.

There was a gentle tap at the door and then the man in question entered, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror anxiously. His hair was tousled by the breeze and he wore only a waistcoat and an open-necked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and the exposed 'V' of his chest. He was the picture of masculine vitality, his commanding presence filling the room as though he were still in charge of a ship, and she wondered idly if he'd been chopping wood again.

A wave of desire washed over her as she thought back to that day the previous September when she'd gazed out of the window, unable to tear her eyes away from the vision before her. Stripped to the waist, the muscles bunching in his powerful shoulders each time he slammed the axe down, he was a sight to behold. When he'd finally taken a pause, rubbing the back of his hand over his damp forehead while she enjoyed an uninterrupted view of his naked, tanned torso she hadn't been able to resist any longer, dragging him into the woodshed to have her wicked way with him. Not that he'd made much in the way of complaint, immediately entering into the spirit of things, and she'd found herself pregnant again shortly afterwards.

As he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders something akin to static electricity ran down her arms. His silver blue eyes searched hers for reassurance.

"How do you do, wife?"

She smiled at his reflection and reached up to squeeze his fingers.

"I do very well thank you, husband. In fact the doctor has declared me fully recovered." A shadow crossed her face. "But it seems there will be no more children, Alexander. I'm so sorry …"

To her great surprise he closed his eyes and gazed heavenwards, his voice gruff with emotion.

"Thank God …"

He took two steps backwards and sat down heavily on the bed, his head in his hands, and she swivelled in her chair to face him.

"You are truly not upset?"

He raised his head again to look at her and the relief was written clearly in his face.

"Sweetheart, I have two beautiful healthy children and a wife I adore, a wife whom I very nearly lost. I consider myself extremely well blessed under the circumstances."

He gazed at her like a starving man confronted with a plate of the most delicious food and she pressed her thighs together, aware of a desperate aching need for his touch. Running a hand distractedly through his hair, he shook his head as though he couldn't quite believe the news.

"I thought I might never be able to be a proper husband to you again, and I didn't know how I was going to bear it."

"I don't understand …"

She furrowed her brows in confusion and he sighed heavily.

"I could never have been responsible for getting you with child again, love. We couldn't take that risk."

Suddenly many things began to make a lot more sense, and her heart leapt.

"So that's why you haven't touched me all this time? I thought … well, never mind what I thought, it doesn't matter now." She grinned wickedly at him. "So have you and your right hand become well acquainted again, husband mine?"

He snorted.

"Indeed we have. And let me tell you it is a poor substitute for marital relations, lass."

She got to her feet, smiling seductively as she shed her robe and stood in front of him wearing only her white cotton nightdress, the outline of her body clearly visible through the thin fabric. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips as his gaze roamed over her, taking in the erect nipples and the dark triangle at the apex of her thighs.

"Sophie, you look as beautiful as you did that first night you came to me."

Her smile widened as she took two paces towards him.

"The doctor tells me I can resume my wifely duties as of now …"

He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her thoroughly for the first time in many weeks before his mouth moved lower, nuzzling her throat and pressing hot kisses along her collarbone. She sighed with pleasure as her fingers threaded through his hair, feeling him already hard against her hip.

" ... so you may demand your conjugal rights as often as you like from now on, husband."

He raised his head and the fire burning in his eyes caused a rush of moisture between her thighs.

"How long have we got, sweetheart?"

She smirked down at him, twisting a lock of his hair teasingly round a finger.

"Sally has taken the children out for a nice long walk. It's such a lovely afternoon I asked her not to hurry back …"

"Oh good." He waggled his eyebrows at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "In that case, permission to come aboard, wife."

She giggled, but it swiftly turned into a throaty moan as his hot mouth closed over a straining nipple through the fabric of her nightdress.

"Mmmm … Alex …"

One hand slipped under the hem of the offending garment and his fingers slid slowly up her naked thigh until his thumb brushed its intended target and began to rub gently. She squirmed in his lap, consumed now by a desperate need.

"Permission … oh God … well and truly … don't stop … granted!"

.

xxxxxxx

Phil in period costume – it just works so well, doesn't it? Rumour has it he'll be appearing in an episode of Poirot in the near future. Bring it on!  
>Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed. If so, please take the time to let me know.<p> 


End file.
